marrychristmasfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hotels
Hotelauswahl in Hildesheim *English further below Hildesheim ist nicht gerade eine Tourismushochburg. Dementsprechend gibt es nicht viele Hotels. Ich habe unten einige für euch aufgeführt. Gern reserviere ich dort Zimmer für euch (spätestens 8 Wochen vorher). Natürlich könnt ihr das auch selbst machen. Bis zum 30.10. steht im Ibis Styles ein Abrufkontigent auf den Namen "Hochzeit Beier/Marschler" für euch bereit! Eines der luxuriösesten Hotels ist sicherlich das Van der Valk Hotel, das ganz zentral auf dem historischen Marktplatz liegt. Von hier aus könnt ihr alle Sehenswürdigkeiten zu Fuß erreichen und habt den Weihnachtsmarkt und das Rathaus direkt vor der Tür. Das Novotel ist ähnlich luxuriös ausgestattet und liegt ebenfalls sehr zentral, jedoch nicht auf dem Marktplatz. Auch von hier aus kann man bequem zu Fuß gehen. Das Berghölzchen liegt in einem kleinen Waldstück in Innenstadtnähe. Hier kann man kleine Spaziergänge unternehmen. Die Innenstadt ist mit dem eigenen Auto, Taxi oder Bus gut und schnell zu erreichen. Etwas bescheidener, dafür aber sehr zentral, residiert man in der Bürgermeisterkapelle direkt hinterm Rathaus. Auch hier wird der beschauliche Weihnachtsmarkt direkt vor eurer Haustür glitzern. Ganz neu eröffnet: das Ibis Styles in Hildesheim. Sehr zentrale Lage, ganz in der Nähe des Novotels. Für den kleineren Geldbeutel gibt es ganz in der Nähe unseres Festsaals ein Sleep in Family Hotel. Hier habt ihr den Vorteil kostenloser Parkplätze und einem Fußweg von 5 Minuten zur Party. In die Innenstadt müsstet ihr allerdings selbst fahren oder ein Taxi rufen, da es hier mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln eher schlecht bestellt ist. Eine weitere Alternative wäre dieJugendherberge , die idyllisch am Waldrand liegt. Hier hat man zwar etwas weitere Wege, aber dafür auch seine Ruhe. Sonst versucht es doch mal auf www.airbnb.de! Eure Anreise war schon sehr kostenintensiv? Kein Problem. Schreibt uns bitte eine email und wir werden versuchen, für euch ein Plätzchen bei Verwandten oder Freunden zu organisieren. Hauptsache, ihr kommt und feiert mit uns!!! Hotel selection in Hildesheim To be honest, Hildesheim doesn't offer a great hotel selection. I tried to pick some hotels for you further below. I am happy to reserve a room for you (please tell me at least 8 weeks in advance) but you can also book one of these (or any other) hotel yourself. We do have a pre-reservation in the Ibis styles hotel unitl the 30th October. You can make your reservation using the keyword "Hochzeit Beier/Marschler" and get a room with a bit of a discount! A really luxurious hotel is the Van der Valk Hotel, situated directly at Hildesheim's historic marketplace. You can walk to Hildesheim's most famous sights. The Hildesheimer Weihnachtsmarkt (Christmas market) will literally be on your doorstep. The Novotel is really nice as well. Though it is not directly at the marketplace, the sights and the townhall be will in walking distance. The last luxurious pick is theParkhotel Berghölzchen. Situated in a lovely forrest near the city center, it is quite nice for walks and to relax. Within minutes you will be in the city center, using your own car, public transport or a taxi. A bit more affordable but really central is the Bürgermeisterkapelle, located right behind the townhall. Here you can enjoy the Weihnachtsmarkt in front of your hotel. An Ibis Styles hotel just opened in April 2014. It is also quite central, near the Novotel. Just need a place to sleep and don't care about luxury? Maybe the Sleep in Family Hotel might be for you. It is just a 5 minutes walk to our party location. But to get into town, you might better use your car or call a taxi. Unfortunately there is not really public transport out there. Another option could be the youth hostel. It is nicely located in the forrest. A calm place to relax. We can also help you to find a place on www.airbnb.de! You are really on a budget? No problem. Please contact us and we will try to arrange a place for you to stay with our family and friends. Looking forward to seeing you and partying with you!!!!!!!!!!!